A Valentine's day to remember
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: BL AU oneshot! On a business trip Lucas misses home and reminisces about his best Valentine Days! This is my valentine to you please enjoy and review!


Hey guys so in honor of valentine's day I decided to write this! it just came to me so hear you go!

_flashbacks in italics_

hope you enjoy and know i own nothing

This is my valentine's present to you, so if you want to give me one back just review, that would be the best valentine ever!

* * *

Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile

and finds in your presence that life is worth while.

So when you are lonely, remember it's true

Somebody somewhere is thinking of you - by unknown

"Oh, I miss you Pretty Girl, so much."

"I miss you too, so so so much." there is a quick pause and then she continues. "Did that sound desperate?"

He can't help but chuckle at this. "No baby, it sounds perfect. Does it sound desperate that I'm counting down the exact seconds til I can come back home?"

"8 hours 6 minutes, and" she pauses to look at her watch, "4 no 3 seconds."

He can't help but smile and shake his head at this. "I guess great minds think alike"

"Apparently that is what happens when you get married, you start to share the same brain" she teased

"How about we just share the same bed. I'm dying not being able to put my arms around you. I've hardly slept a wink"

"Oh don't get me started. Yesterday Nathan and Haley came to check on me and I had fallen asleep with your book in my arms, wearing your grey hoodie."

"God your too cute, how did I get so lucky?"

"Partly because I pity you" she joked over the phone.

"Oh really, only partly." Lucas said playing along.

"Yeah only partly, but mostly because I am madly in love with you and would never want to be with anyone else."

"God I'm madly, completely, and insanely in love with you too pretty girl, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he said so seriously and passionately that she felt like her knees had turned to jelly.

"You'll do" she said faking nonchalance.

He chuckled again. "What I'd really like to do Is you." he said smirking.

She gasped in surprise "Lucas Scott you dirty boy. Are we getting lonely for some "Brooke time"

"Mhm, Brooke time is my favorite time. So Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott tell me what you are wearing right now? He said in a low husky voice that made her tingle.

"Well Mr. Lucas Davis Scott" Lucas always chuckled when she called him that, "I have on a very tight fitted tank top underneath a very sexy lacey red bra, that I think is someone's favorite. Am I right?" she bit her lip as she waited for an answer.

"Oh you are definitely right." he said holding back a moan. That sexy raspy voice of hers was doing things to him that definitely couldn't be good for his health, or anyone's health for that matter.

"So I have on those tight skinny jeans that make my butt look really good and a very sexy very revealing tho" suddenly she stopped talking and he heard what sounded like the phone hitting the floor and muffled voices in the background.

"Oh God, ew, please tell me I did not walk in on you and Lucas doing the whole phone sex thing again."

Yep he could recognize that voice anywhere, Haley. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Haley always did have the "greatest" timing.

He heard Brooke fumble for the phone after whispering a, 'want me to lie to you?'

"Hey baby, Haley's here she wants me to help her with um…something." Brooke said secretively.

"And what might this something be." he asked curiously.

"Oh you know the normal girl stuff, makeup, bras, your period…" Brooke listed off.

"Okay, you can stop there babe" he said cringing. Never in the English language was there a word that men despised more than period, well except maybe for tampon. That word was always a sure fire way to get a man, in this case your husband, to change a subject.

"Sorry" Brooke giggled, "Listen babe I better go Haley's doing that "I don't want to listen to Brooke and Lucas' sexcapades" eye thing she does. But I will see you tonight right?" she questioned.

"It might be tomorrow babe. I just remembered I have a few more things I have to work out with the book before I can come back home."

"So you want make it in time for Valentine's day." she asked.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl, I don't' think so, but I will do everything in my power to make it there in time."

He closed his eyes tight bracing himself for her wrath, but was pleasantly surprised when she replied with an. "It's okay Lucas don't worry about it. There are other Valentine's days. We have our whole lives to celebrate the rest." she said cheerfully but with a hint of sadness.

"I know baby, but I'm really sorry, and if it helps I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Lucas, and I'll talk to you later okay."

They said there goodbyes and hung up the phone. "I can't believe I just lied to her. She is going to kill me" Lucas said aloud. Truth was he had already done all the work he needed to have done, which meant that he would be returning tonight. He just wanted to surprise her. He had the perfect setup and he just hoped that it worked out because the sound of the sadness in her voice alone had broke his heart. He walked over to the night stand in his hotel room and picked up his wedding band. He looked at the inscription and laughed "my purple monkey" Brooke had surprised him with it on the day of their wedding. That nickname was one he'd never forget, that day was one he'd never forget either, because it just so happened to be their first Valentine's day together.

_Lucas had never given a valentine's day card to a girl before. He was 8 years old and as he set waiting patiently on the bench at recess he couldn't help but feel nervous. Peyton Sawyer, that was the girl he hoped would be his valentine. She was really pretty with big green eyes and blonde curly hair. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard some boy yelling over at the monkey bars. _

"_Give it back Derek" he heard Brooke cry. "Or what you'll go crying home to mommy" Derek taunted back. "Derek your mean, you know I don't have a mommy." Brooke cried. "Well now you don't have a purple monkey either." he held the stuffed animal high out of her reach sticking his tongue out. "No Derek that's the last thing she gave me before she died. Please give it back." she pleaded reaching up to try and grab it. Just then Derek let out a scream as he fell to the ground. Brooke looked up with tears in her eyes and saw a blonde boy standing beside her with his finger pointed at the mean kid. "Leave Brooke alone. Don't ever do that again." He said as the boy ran off. He bent down to pick up her monkey which was now covered in mud. "I'm sorry Brooke it's all dirty. Here you go." The boy said handing it to her. "Thank you Lucas" Brooke said reaching for the monkey. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and handed her his valentine card. "Brooke, will you be my valentine?"_

He smiles at the memory. That day he had wanted to ask Peyton to be his valentine, but after Brooke leaned up and told him that he could be her purple monkey he had never wanted any other girl.

Valentine's day has always been special for him, because Brooke was always there to share it with. Even though they were only friends he always thought of her as his valentine. And it wasn't until they were 16, that he finally got the nerve to tell her just that.

"_Hey Luke are you having fun" Haley asked as she and Nathan walk up hand in hand._

"_Yeah the parties great. Your beach house is amazing Nathan."_

"_Thanks man, yeah it's pretty cool." Nathan says after knocking fists with him. "So Lucas, see any hotties your interested in tonight?" Nathan smirked_ .

_Lucas just rolled his eyes but his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. There was Brooke looking like an angel at the opposite end of the room. "Actually I think I do" he says before making his way over to Brooke. Lucas was never one for dramatics, but even he had to admit that this was like a scene from a movie. As he walked to her, hair curled into soft ringlets just a touch of blush, silky flowing red dress, the crowd parted like the red sea. She smiled up at him, there eyes never leaving each other. Lucas' head was spinning. He'd been in love with her for a while now and she looked just so damn beautiful that he couldn't help from doing what he did next. Right when he reached her he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a sweet gentle kiss, their first kiss, and to his surprise she kissed him back. Lucas softly caressed her cheek as they both looked at each other and smiled. Lucas reached into his back pocket and place the card in her hand. "Brooke, will you be my valentine?" _

That night had been one of the greatest nights of his life. For that night they talked for hours and had both admitted that they were in love with each other and had been for a very long time. For that night Lucas gained two things; a valentine and a girlfriend. From that day on they were inseparable.

There was probably only one other Valentine's day that could surpass that night, and that was the night that Lucas Scott proposed to Brooke Davis.

"_Lucas I can't see anything. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked. She couldn't help but laugh, here she was being held hostage by her boyfriend who was making her wear a blindfold._

"_We're almost there babe. Be patient." Lucas laughed holding her hand guiding her to their destination._

"_Okay but just so you know I think I kind of like this whole being held hostage by you thing. I think it's kind of kinky." she said smirking and even though he couldn't see it he knew she was raising an eyebrow. _

_He could read her like the back of his hand and at 22 and after 6 years of dating he couldn't wait to ask her the question he'd been dying to ask her since they were 16._

"_I am not holding you hostage" he laughs at her craziness. "Now, I wouldn't mind tying you down and having my way with you though." She laughs at that statement. "Ok we are here" he announces taking off her blindfold._

"_Lucas what is all this?" Brooke asks in amazement as she looks around at a place she hasn't seen in years._

"_This is the place where I first knew that you would be mine forever." He says staring down at her affectionately._

"_This is the playground where you stood up against that mean boy for me, and where we became friends" she said in awe. She was truly touched by his sweet gesture. This was by far the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her._

"_This was also the place where I asked you to be my valentine._

_So.." he said reaching into his back pocket pulling out a card. "Pretty girl, will you be my valentine." she tilts her head and smiles sweetly at him. _

"_Of course I will my purple monkey" she says wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a searing kiss on his lips. _

_They pull apart and rest there foreheads against each others. "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me Luke. Thank you" she places a peck on his lips and nuzzles their noses. _

"_Well I don't know about that I think I might be able to top it" he smirks. _

"_What could you possibly do to top this" she asks raising an eyebrow in question. _

_He brings her hands to his lips and kisses them gently before whispering "This" and getting down on one knee. Brooke's face turns into a shocked "o" expression as she places a hand to her chest. _

"_My Valentine, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me." he opens up a box to reveal the most breathtaking ring she's ever seen. _

"_Yes, Yes of course I'll marry you" she says, happy tears falling down her cheeks. She pulls him up and brings him in for a kiss. He hugs her tightly and kisses her hair as he twirls her around. Whoever said that being proposed to on Valentine's day was cliché was definitely wrong, because in that moment Brooke and Lucas had never been so happy. _

He smiles at the memory as he drives down the streets of Tree Hill. That night had been incredible,. The moment Brooke had said yes had been the greatest moment in his entire life, a dream come true. For hours that night, they rode on the swings, hung from the monkey bars and laughed like they were kids again. It was the most amazing feeling knowing that the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with wanted the exact same thing too. 

As he pulls into their driveway, at the house that he grew up in, his anticipation to see her only grows. He's overcome with an overwhelming sense of want and need that he's never felt before. "I'm never going on a business trip again" he says to himself. He barely has time to turn off the ignition before he jumps out of the car and practically flies to get to her.

He reaches his bedroom and the sight that he sees literally takes his breath away. She looks stunning lying there in his hoodie curled up with his book. She is glowing and as he bends down and rubs her face he cant help but smile as she begins to stir and slowly open her eyes. "Luke," she rubs her eyes as if thinking this is all a dream and then shoots up in bed. "Luke what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home til tomorrow." she asks confused.

"I lied" he replies sheepishly. "I just really wanted to surprise you" he says handing her a big bouquet of Gerber daisies; her favorite.

"Oh Luke this is the best surprise ever. Thank you they are beautiful." She pulls him into a hug as they both smile.

"Do you hear that baby, Daddy's home." she says smiling down at her stomach.

He looks up at her in shock. "You're, you're we're"

"Pregnant" she squeals, her dimples in full show. "I found out today, that's what the thing with Haley was, it was my doctor's appointment.

"Oh my God Brooke, I love you so much." he says pulling her in for a kiss. After a moment the realization hits him and he smiles a big goofy grin. "I'm going to be a dad" he says looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Your going to be dad" Brooke smiles at him with tears in her own eyes as well. She strokes his cheek before intertwining his hand in hers and placing them on her belly.

"You've made me the happiest guy in the world Brooke" he says staring up at her with the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

They look at the clock that has just turned midnight. Lucas gently strokes her cheek and places a loose strand behind her ear.

Still on his knees on her side of the bed, he gently lifts up her shirt to reveal her still flat stomach. Brooke looks on and smiles as he places the most delicate tender kiss on her stomach, on her baby, on _their_ baby.

He raises back up to Brooke and places the same delicate tender kiss on her lips.

Lucas looks from baby to mommy as an even bigger smile dances across his face "Will you _both_ be my valentines_."_

What did you think? please review and tell me

you guys rock i love you all and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *


End file.
